


Hearing and Feeling

by Shaye



Series: Trust Comes in Threes [6]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should've known and yet he didn't. There is no making up for that.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt: “Come home with me.”</p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of Suicide/Death and Drinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing and Feeling

It’s been a year. A year of good decisions (for the most part)- no gambling, drinking, or calling the ex-fiancé. But it’s all too close. It’s all closing in and he can’t breathe. It isn’t supposed to be this way; children shouldn’t lose their parents. Attempting to push the thought from his mind, Toby picked up another shot of tequila. “I could’ve done more.” Another toss of his head. “I should have seen it coming.” Another raw burn coursing down his throat.

“Come home with me,” Happy says, legs shoulder width apart, a sad grimace marring her features.

“What?” He’s startled to say the least. Or hallucinating. The latter may be more plausible.

“Come home with me,” she repeats, dragging him to his feet after dropping (his) twenty on the counter. “You’re a mess.”

“I thought you said not to call you.” He pats his pocket and locates his cell, pulling it out in order to attempt to read the call log in his drunken haze. 

She shakes her head, supporting his unstable body on the way to her truck, calling a thanks to the bartender. Once she settles him in the passenger seat, Happy speaks again. “You’re thinking too loudly.” She hopes for a chuckle, a smile at least, but all she receives is a blank stare and thrumming fingers. “It is not your fault.”

Toby stares out the window, his head resting upon the cool glass. He’s intoxicated and minutes away from vomiting what little resides in his stomach but he can’t look away from the whirring images. Because no matter the day, the loss, the tragedy, the world never ceases its movement. And he’s stuck; he’s helplessly along for the miserable ride.

“You couldn’t have known.”

He snaps. “I’m a doctor. A Harvard-trained behaviorist and I failed to see the signs.” He huffs and the sound is tired, broken. “And now she’s gone. She is gone and she took her husband with her.” Happy reaches for his hand and squeezes gently before returning it to its place at the wheel. But even the brevity of the moment cannot take away the strength she bestows upon him or detract from the love she is trying to give. “That child is parentless because of me. Please, don’t try to tell me otherwise.”

“Okay.” Happy nods a she pulls into her parking space. Maybe he can’t hear the words but she will be damned if she doesn’t attempt to let him feel them.


End file.
